The Circle of Light
by 1wildrose1
Summary: They first arrived in Egypt 3000 years ago; then Japan in the 1990s; then the yamis appeared. A new generation of the Yu-Gi-Oh gang have discovered how to travel through time to meet their past selves, but something follows them back. Something bad...
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I've already got Sleeping with the Enemy, Izumi Academy and Takeover on the go and Maybe I Need You being started up but this idea got in my head and I couldn't spoil the plots for my other stories by cramming this into them...whoops...It's a really interesting concept though – not to blow my own trumpet or anything – and I'm really exited about it :) Enjoy.**

**1wildrose1 .. x**

_**Rating:**_ NC-17  
_**Pairing (s):**_ Loads probably...not decided yet...  
_**Spoilers:**_ ...none I think...If I accidentally spoil something then I apologise.  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters...sadface...But I do own my OC's.  
_**Summary:**_ They first arrived in Egypt 3000 years ago; then Japan in the 1990s; then the yamis appeared. A new generation of the Yu-Gi-Oh gang have discovered how to travel through time to meet their past selves, but something follows them back. Something bad...

_**Warnings:**_** Shounen-ai **(Male/male relationships), **Yaoi** (Male/male sexual relationships – though there will be forewarning of the chapters that contain the explicit stuff), **Language**, **Gore **(Possibly) and possible **Male/Female and Female/Female Sexual Relationships**. Plus if you see it as a warning, **OOC-ness**.

**For my story's sake, the Yu-Gi-Oh gang were born in the 1990s so their all about 17 or 18 in 2010-2011.**

**Happy New Year everyone!**

_**Chapter One**_

_Domino, Japan - 30th December 2010_

"Marik, move your head!" The smaller blond scowled as his yami grinned and shuffled further over to the right – directly _into_ Malik's view of the television. "Marik!"

"I moved, didn't I?" He cackled and ducked as a cushion came flying at him, dodging it easily.

"You're such a dick!"

"Guys, shu'up." Jounouchi snapped from his place in Ryou's beanie chair, trying to concentrate on what they were watching. "This is the good part."

"Fine..." Marik laid back on his elbows. He pouted and finally 'paid attention' to the movie – some chick-flick that Ryou was oh-so desperate to see.

The white-haired hikari was glued to the screen, completely oblivious to the blonds' bickering; he was sitting on the floor, leaning against the sofa between Bakura's legs, having his hair gently stroked by his very bored-looking yami. Next to Bakura sat Seto Kaiba, prim and proper as per usual – he kept on stealing glances over at the blond in the beanie chair, watching him munch down popcorn faster than humanly possible, licking his fingers clean...

"Christ, Jou. You trying to give us a show?" Yami chuckled and shrugged at Yugi when he elbowed him in the side with a small 'Yami!'.

Jou, despite his light blush, raised his eyebrow at him and smirked. "Only to those who were looking long enough to notice."

"So Kaiba's in on the party too, eh?" Yami grinned sideways at Seto, who frowned in feign confusion.

"Come again?" Seto shook his head at the crimson-eyed yami and shrugged. "Don't drag me into your twisted fantasy."

Jou laughed quietly at the face that Yami pulled after the CEO turned back to the movie. The yami had been trying to get the two of them together ever since Jou had confessed to him that he so desperately wanted to – in his own words – 'hit that'. But every time Yami found a window for a hint either Seto killed it with his 'obliviousness' or Jou's crippling shyness at all things Kaiba related caused him to clam up and not do anything about it – or both!

"That was such a good movie." Ryou sighed as he turned to his friends, all crammed into his tiny living room. The blank looks from the rest of the room told him that he was the only one paying close enough attention to notice that the movie had finished. "You didn't even watch it?"

"I did...for the most part." Jou shrugged and offered him a smile. "It was okay."

"I would have watched if Marik's fat head wasn't in the way." Malik pouted, nudging his yami with his foot.

"Fat?" Marik furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip mockingly. "Malik, I'm hurt!"

"Good." He said, before muttering under his breath. "Dick."

Ryou shook his head. "So, whose staying? It's pretty late..."

"Oh! All of us should!" Yugi squeaked excitedly at the idea. "We could order takeout and watch movies all night...or play games..."

"No thanks." Seto said. "I've been away from the office for far too long anyway."

"Oh, Seto. Do you have to?" Ryou sighed. He knew that Seto wasn't too accustomed to hanging out with them – apart from Ryou himself, who actually used to date him – but ever since the yamis got their own bodies and he finally believed in most of the 'Egyptian fairy tales', as he so delicately put it, he had started to accept them, even befriend them. But, more often than not, the office came first and his friends were pushed to the side. _Well, not this time_. Ryou thought stubbornly.

"Yeah, I do. I've left someone in charge, but I still need to be there to approve proposals and put together a big presentation for next weekend." Seto explained gently.

Ryou set his jaw firmly. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen first?"

He jumped to his feet and led the tall man out of the room to the small kitchenette at the front of the house. "What is it, Ryou?"

"You're not doing it."

"Doing what?"

Ryou twitched his nose in annoyance. "Pushing us away. I won't let you do it."

Seto raised his eyebrows at the smaller boy's words. "Pushing you away? I came here, didn't I? I took the time out of my day to come and watch a film with you all at your request, even though you know how weird it is between me and Bakura. I've endured..." He glanced towards the door and lowered his voice. "...Yami flirting with Jou. What else do you want from me?"

Ryou dropped his shoulders and leaned against the counter. "I'm sorry for all the Bakura stuff, but you know that that's just what he's like." Ever since Ryou had gotten together with Bakura, the yami had instantly picked up a nasty jealous streak aimed directly at one certain ex-boyfriend of his hikari's. Even after countless arguments about the subject, Bakura still could not accept that he and Seto were good friends and nothing more – well, 'not accept' was not the correct term, per cé; more bitter at the fact. "And the Jou thing...I don't think you really need to worry about _Yami _of all people. I just want you to take a break. You're going to work yourself to death."

Seto smiled lightly – one of those genuine smiles reserved only for Mokuba, Ryou and, eventually, Jou. "I appreciate your concern but it's unnecessary. I'm fine."

"Whatever. You're staying and that's final." Ryou squared up again, putting his foot down. "Mokuba is old enough to sign whatever needs to be approved and that presentation doesn't need to be ready until next week – you said so yourself!"

The brunette sighed and scratched his neck. "You really want me to stay, don't you?"

Ryou rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "How did you guess? I just think that you ought to take a break, hang out with your friends, try it on with Jou...you know, whatever you fancy doing."

He had to laugh at that. "Fine. I suppose Mokuba could approve some of the proposals himself."

"Excellent." A voice drawled coldly from the doorway. Bakura was leaning stiffly against the doorway to the hall, clearly trying to act indifferent but was foiled by his tight jaw and tensed demeanour. "You took an awfully long time to make this decision – I almost started to think that you two had disappeared somewhere. Together."

"Bakura..." Ryou warned.

The white haired yami pushed off of the the door frame and strolled over to his young boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him protectively and kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry, my Ryou." He glared up at the tall CEO. "I'm all better now."

Seto pulled put his mobile phone and headed out of the room. "I've got to call my brother to sort him out for the night." He stopped right before he turned the corner. "Ryou, you've got something on you. Best get rid of it – looks nasty." Then disappeared out of sight.

"I'm going to fucking kill that bast..."

"Bakura!" He looked down to see Ryou pushing out of his embrace. "What the hell? I thought you said that you would lay off of him?"

Bakura frowned and crossed his arms. "That was before you two were alone in our kitchen for twenty minutes while I had to sit through Marik and the pharaoh talk shit to me, reminding me of the stuff that _my boyfriend_ and that bastard used to do. How he probably still wants it and that you would eventually crack and give into him..."

"And you believed them?" Ryou held his head between his hands with his elbows leaning heavily on the counter. "Were _friends, _Bakura. I'm just as likely to go off with Malik as I am with Seto, but I don't see you marking your territory when he's around."

"I know, I know." He laid his head beside Ryou's elbows, peering through the gaps between his arms at his face. "But it's different. I just...I hate knowing that _he_ got to touch you. That he's seen you like I have."

The smaller boy looked down at his boyfriend's face, seeing the hurt there. He ran his fingers across his face softly, tracing the features that he had long-since memorised. "It doesn't matter, Kura. It's my past. And the past is gone. I'm with _you_. I love _you_."

Bakura nodded and leaned up to sweetly kiss his lips. "I love you."

Ryou smiled sadly, knowing that Bakura still wouldn't drop it. For now, at least, this particular argument was over. "Let's go back to the others."

Bakura agreed and curled his fingers around Ryou's, leading him back down the hall. The doorbell rang before they got all the way there and the smaller of the two pecked his boyfriend on the lips and promised to be in in a minute.

Ryou raked his fingers through his already impeccably neat hair to make himself presentable on his way to the front door. He swung it open. "Hello?"

"Hi there!" The figure standing before him was beaming brightly and had obviously been dressed by several different people, all with completely different views of what looks good – either that or he wanted to hit every fashion on offer. He had on heavy gothic boots with straps and buckles twisting around the leather in various directions up to his ankles, where his light blue genie jeans swung, several inches too short for him. His shirt was a faded shade of green, button-up style, and covered in a tatty red zip-up cardigan. It was only when Ryou looked at his features that he became truly curious – this person looked _so_ familiar. But he didn't know anyone with long emo/scene-style brown hair, nearly covering icy blue eyes. He definitely didn't know anyone with a large silver earring in his left ear spelling out 'KC'. "You must be Ryou Bakura?"

Ryou frowned and considered the boy again. He still couldn't place him in his memory. "Yes, I am he. May I ask who you are?"

"Oh, of course!" The strangers blue eyes widened as he realised his rudeness. He offered Ryou his hand to shake. "My name is Yuki. Yuki Kaiba."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really excited about these new characters – though they're not strictly new...more redesigned...You'll get it as you read :) Enjoy!**

**1wildrose1 .. x**

_**Rating:**_ NC-17  
_**Pairing (s):**_ Loads probably...not decided yet...  
_**Spoilers:**_ ...none I think...If I accidentally spoil something then I apologise.  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters...sadface...But I do own my OC's.  
_**Summary:**_ They first arrived in Egypt 3000 years ago; then Japan in the 1990s; then the yamis appeared. A new generation of the Yu-Gi-Oh gang have discovered how to travel through time to meet their past selves, but something follows them back. Something bad...

_**Warnings:**_** Shounen-ai **(Male/male relationships), **Yaoi** (Male/male sexual relationships – though there will be forewarning of the chapters that contain the explicit stuff), **Language**, **Gore **(Possibly) and possible **Male/Female and Female/Female Sexual Relationships**. Plus if you see it as a warning, **OOC-ness**.

_**Chapter Two**_

_Domino, Japan - 30th December 2010_

_That's why he looks so familiar._ Ryou thought. _He's related to Seto. _He really did look like him with his light brown hair – albeit styled dramatically different to Seto's own – and his icy blue eyes. But he couldn't have been more different in his initial demeanour – where Seto gave off an sterile aura of pure business, this boy seemed relaxed and warm, oozing with the confidence of someone who knew nothing other than how to have fun. "Oh, wow...Um, so you're looking for Seto."

Yuki looked taken aback, eyes wide. "You know him already?"

"You weren't looking for him?" Ryou frowned – that didn't make sense. Why would this guy introduce himself as a Kaiba if he wasn't looking for his namesake?

He shook his head, looking as though he was pondering something. "That's never happened before. Maybe I messed up the combination..."

"Excuse me." Yuki stopped muttering to himself and fixed Ryou with a blank stare, like he was just remembering that he was there. "How do you know me if you weren't looking for Seto?" Ryou had assumed that he had known his name from one of the various magazines he had been pictured in by the paparazzi when he had dated Seto.

"Oh, right." He grinned apologetically. "I was looking for you, not the old Kaiba. You're always the easiest to find. We usually find the others after, through you."

_What?_ Ryou gave his mind a mental shake and went over what he said again. _Nope, still doesn't make sense._ "I'm sorry?"

Yuki sighed, his grin shrinking back to a subtle twitch of his lips. "Oh, yeah – you have no idea what I'm on about." He rolled his eyes back in a thinking gesture. "I can't even count how many times I've explained all of this, but I still never expect you to not understand straight away. Of course, it's only natural for your memories to be locked away, so I really should have predicted it."

By now Ryou's lips were pursed in annoyance. This boy had been standing before him for ten minutes and he still wasn't explaining why he had knocked at his door. "Who _are_ you?"

The blue-eyed boy looked back down to Ryou's face. "It's a long story. I don't know if you've ever heard of yamis or hikaris...?"

Ryou snapped to attention instantly, his mind racing. "How do you know about them?"

A knowing grin slowly spread across his face. "Oh, you're so different this time..." He sighed happily. "It really is a long story and you don't have an amazing track record of believing me right away. Maybe I should come in?"

He had to admit that he was intrigued. Everything about this boy's story pulled him in like an old, cherished photograph and he had no idea why. Maybe he should invite him in – only for a little while. He _was_ related to Seto after all, even though he'd said that Ryou shouldn't even know Seto yet...whatever he had meant by that. _I mean, everyone knows that me and Seto know each other. _"Okay...I have company though, so it can't be for long."

"What?" Yuki seemed genuinely shocked at that. "You have company? I must have _really_ messed up the combination..."

"What are you talking about?" Ryou snapped – his cryptic way of speaking was truly getting on his nerves.

"Uh...that's part of the long story I talked about."

Ryou sighed and stepped aside, letting Yuki in. "We'll talk in the kitchen – my living room's kind of full."

"That's fine."

He lead Yuki to the kitchen and left him sitting on one of the chairs at the scrubbed wooden table. "I'll be right back." To which the boy just nodded and stared around the room, studying each and every appliance.

Ryou shrugged and made his way to the living room, seeing that Seto had returned from his phone call to Mokuba and was now sitting in the beanie chair that Jou had been in earlier, exchanging glares with Bakura every so often as he talked to Malik. "Uh, the guy at the door needs to have a chat with me. You guys okay while we talk for a bit?" Bakura raised his eyebrows inquisitively, to which Ryou replied with a one shoulder 'I'm-not-sure' shrug.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Yugi chirped, waving Ryou's house phone at him. "Mind if I use your phone to order food?"

"Go ahead." He turned and headed back to Yuki. He made it halfway down the hall before colliding with Jou, who had just returned from upstairs. "Ouch!" He rubbed his nose, stepping back. "Sorry, Jou."

"Ah, s'okay." The blond smiled, pawing at his chin where Ryou's nose had hit. "Food here yet...?" His voice trailed away as he stared wide-eyed over Ryou's shoulder. "What the hell?"

Ryou glanced backwards, seeing Yuki's head peering around the edge of the kitchen doorway, clearly having heard the commotion. His blue eyes were fixed on Jou, his lips parted. "Um, Jou?" Ryou tried to get his friend's attention. "This is, Yuki. He's just here to talk with me and then he'll be going. Why don't you wait in the living room with the others?"

"Jou?" Yuki said it almost like he recognised him, but didn't know where from.

"Yuki?" Jou said it in the same way, but laced with confusion. "You look so much like..." He shook his head, clearing his dazed mind. "Never mind." He turned to Ryou. "Yeah, I'll go talk to Yugi or something."

As soon as he was gone, Yuki stepped forward, his wild eyes trailing after Jou. "You know him too? This...isn't right. You've never found them before without our help."

"You _really_ need to explain this."

"Oh, of course." He grasped Ryou's wrist and pulled him to the kitchen table, eager to get his story out. "Right...where to start?" He pursed his lips and squinted his eyes. "I guess at the beginning, eh?"

"That would help."

Yuki chuckled easily. "Well, I first need to know what you know about yamis and hikaris."

"I thought you were telling this story."

"Humour me."

Ryou exhaled slowly through his nose, wondering for the umpteenth time why he was so willing to consider this guy who had randomly appeared at his doorstep with nothing but the Kaiba name and the promise of a long explanation story. "I know that they always come together – one yami and one hikari – and that they make up the light and dark halves of each of their souls. Together they complete each other."

"And?" Yuki pressed, showing no sign that this information had been relevant.

"And what? That's all there is. It's not exactly an extensive subject."

"Hmm...you do know enough of the basics to kind of get what I'm going to tell you, but you're wrong about it not being an extensive subject." He leaned back in his chair, tracing the lines running down the wood of the table with his long pale fingers. "You're not going to believe any of this right away, but please listen." Ryou agreed, his head tilting inquisitively. "Right. Well, you're right about the light and dark part and how they complete each other. But it doesn't actually have to be one yami and one hikari. Actually, that's hardly ever the case."

"Um, may I but in?"

"Sure."

Ryou crossed his arms on the table. "I don't know why I'm telling you this...but I have a yami. And it's just the two of us."

"You know about your yami?" Surprise washed over his face once again.

"Of course." Ryou said. "Bakura and I..."

"Bakura?" Yuki frowned and shook his head. "No, you don't know your true yami then. I've met yours and that's not his name."

"What?" Now he was talking shit – of course Bakura was his true yami. "Yes he is."

"No, he's not." He waved his hands to stop whatever Ryou was about to say, smiling reassuringly. "I'm not saying that he's not your yami. I'm saying that he's not your _true_ yami. Big difference." Ryou stiffened his posture, not liking what he was hearing, but allowing him to continue. "Your true yami is the original. The first ever version of you that existed." He stopped to take in Ryou's sceptical expression. "Wow, I should be so much better at explaining this..."

"Yeah, that's another thing that you need to tell me about."

"Oh, right. While I'm explaining this, it might be easier to not think of it being you at first. Might be easier to grasp." Ryou nodded as Yuki took a deep breath. "Well, first there were the originals. They were around thousands of years ago – in Egypt – and they were completely new and unique like everyone else. There were eight of them and each of them found their way into each other's lives in some way." Yuki's eyes twinkled in the same way an architect's would when he was discussing a rare find. "Actually, we've only just found out about the eighth one – he was a tricky one to find..."

"Um, Yuki?" Ryou snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. I tend to trail off when talking about this." He offered a tiny smile and continued. "Anyway, those men – the originals – are known as the true yamis. Throughout history, after their deaths, there have been different...reincarnations of them. Not the best choice of wording because the 'new' versions of them are not strictly _them_ – just reconstructions forged by pieces of the originals' souls. You see, when they died, their souls shattered – we're still not sure why, but we're working on it – and those fragments are used to form the new people. They always look similar to the originals, but they have their own sense of thought, feeling and self. To put it simply, they are people on their own, just with an ancient piece of soul buried inside them."

Ryou's mind was reeling to catch up. "So, basically there are normal people born that look a bit like these 'originals' but they are their own person?"

Yuki hummed thoughtfully. "Yeah, except that these people can access their own original's memories, and those of the reincarnations before them. It's rare that they do, but it's possible."

"'Reincarnation's before them'?"

"Ah, yeah. Well, when I say that the new people are born from the originals' soul shards, I don't mean individually. They are all born around the same time so that they can all find each other again. But it seems that they always need help finding each other. That's actually why I'm here."

Ryou cocked his head, frowning. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we are..."

"We?" Ryou interrupted. He had picked up on him continually saying 'we' instead of 'I' throughout his whole explanation but he didn't want to stop him talking now that he was finally explaining things clearly...or clearer than he had been. Curiosity had finally pushed him into asking. "Who's we?"

Yuki furrowed his eyebrows as if Ryou should already know the answer, but when he answered he continued to speak in his calm, patient voice. "'We' are an organisation that are dedicated to finding each of the new reincarnations of each of the different generations and helping them find each other. That's why I was so surprised that you already know some of them...or maybe you know all of them?"

"I wouldn't know – I don't know who the originals are."

Yuki let out a low laugh. "You still don't get it..." He looked directly into Ryou's eyes, willing him to grasp what he was saying. "I'm here to help bring this particular generation together. What I mean is that _you_ are part of the generation – a new version of one of the originals. So is Seto. And that boy that I saw in the hallway, Jou."

Something twinged in the back of Ryou's mind – like deja vu, but stronger – but he ignored to scoff at a serious hole he had just realised this story had. Until he noticed it, he was getting seriously hooked in on the story. "Oh, really?" He drawled sarcastically. "And how would you bring all of these generations together if they happen throughout time? What, are you immortal or something?"

"Of course not – immortality of the body is completely fictional." Yuki shook his head. "I'm one of the reincarnations too. Just not of this particular generation."

Ryou shook his head – he'd let slip another hole in his story. "But you said that they are only reincarnated once in a generation and are only born again once the previous one dies, right? Then how can you be here if you aren't part of this generation?"

Yuki frowned and sighed. "How can you be this smart _every_ time? That's just unfortunate." He coughed and raised one shoulder bashfully with a faint blush across his cheeks – as if he was reluctant to say the next part of the story. "Well...I'm not really here, in the sense of actually _being_ here. I'm...I'm from the future."

Ryou threw his hands in the air, completely pulled out of the story now. He was willing to accept the 'true yami' business and the fact that he was some reincarnated part of some ancient man's soul, but time travel? _You've got to be kidding me._ "Okay, I'm out. Time travel is my fairytale limit."

"Really?" Yuki pulled at Ryou's sleeve to bring him back into the seat that he had started to rise out of. "From what I've heard from this generation, time travel shouldn't be the biggest shock to the system. You played in various duel monsters tournaments a few years ago that turned into shadow games, did you not?"

Ryou jerked his head back in surprise. "How did you know that and not know that I knew Seto and Jou and that I knew about having a yami?"

Yuki seemed to consider that as well. "I...don't know. This generation is different to the others. When I looked back to study your life – like I said before, you're the easiest to find for some reason – it was all fuzzy and murky, only giving me a few details, like about the shadow games and about your family and where you live and such. But I wasn't warned about your relationship status with all of the other reincarnates, which has never happened before. I assumed that the machine was on the fritz, but I think now that it's something to do with this particular generation. I'm also curious about what you mean by 'yami'."

"But...time travel...that's just too much."

Yuki smiled sympathetically. "Yeah, I suppose it is." He looked around once again. "It never fails to amaze me how weird it is to be in the past after reading about it in the history books."

Ryou shivered. He could imagine that – if he was telling the truth – Yuki would be seeing his kitchen like he himself would see an old Victorian kitchen. "Um...this is a little much to take in."

He nodded in agreement. "Well, I'll be able to prove to you the validity of what I'm saying soon, so you'll have to make up your mind pretty sharpish about whether or not you believe me." He still was casting his eyes around the room. "Oh, and another thing." His blue eyes stilled on Ryou's toaster. "Not too important, but interesting all the same – we're all hikaris. That's the rule. One yami and many hikaris. We don't know if it's a never-ending cycle of hikaris – a circle of light – or if it's limited to the amount of pieces that the originals' souls shattered into. All we have learned is that the dark origins of the souls were so powerful that they needed many lights to balance them out. Not that the lights were ever weak, but something happened to the originals to make their souls darker that ever before. We speculate that the darkness was the reason for the shattering of their souls, but there's no way to prove it."

Ryou glanced at the toaster that Yuki had his gaze fixed on and realised with a start that the other boy had not actually been intrigued with his stainless steel appliance – he had been gazing unblinkingly at Ryou's reflection, watching for a reaction. "O-oh. I see." Ryou said. "But...if there's only one yami for each reincarnation, how come I have a yami now?"

Yuki shrugged, looking back at the real Ryou. "I'm not sure."

"Right...right." Ryou bit his lip looking up at his ceiling. Something in his gut told him that this was all true. But Yuki...he was from the future? That was a little hard to swallow. "Um...so what are you going to do now? I mean, if I've met all of my generation's reincarnates, what are you supposed to do?"

Yuki smiled gently. "Well, first I need to verify that all eight of the reincarnates are legit. Then, I need to call in my own generation – we all make up the company – and we need to investigate what is so different about this generation."

"So, you're going to be staying for a while?"

"I guess so." He straightened in his chair, suddenly all business, and it suddenly slapped Ryou in the face that he hadn't realised before why Yuki and Seto looked so much alike.

"You're Seto's reincarnation." Ryou gasped out. In that instant, he knew he believed it all. The shift of his shoulders from relaxed to serious, the tightening of his jaw when he discussed official occurrences, the focus of his icy blue eyes. He'd seen it a thousand times before in a thousand lifetimes past. He felt the strange urge to giggle hysterically when Yuki turned his head, showing the large 'KC' earring in his left ear – Kaiba Corp...of course.

"Yeah." He tilted his head towards his watch – a strange white mesh that thickly wound around his wrist. "We really need to get this show on the road." He looked up at Ryou, the playful shine in his eyes completely gone. "Time to meet the masses."


	3. Chapter 3

**My new characters are introduce in this chapter :) If I'm throwing explanations at you too fast just tell me and I'll slow it down. Enjoy!**

**1wildrose1 .. x**

_**Rating:**_ NC-17  
_**Pairing (s):**_ Loads probably...not decided yet...  
_**Spoilers:**_ ...none I think...If I accidentally spoil something then I apologise.  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters...sadface...But I do own my OC's.  
_**Summary:**_ They first arrived in Egypt 3000 years ago; then Japan in the 1990s; then the yamis appeared. A new generation of the Yu-Gi-Oh gang have discovered how to travel through time to meet their past selves, but something follows them back. Something bad...

_**Warnings:**_** Shounen-ai **(Male/male relationships), **Yaoi** (Male/male sexual relationships – though there will be forewarning of the chapters that contain the explicit stuff), **Language**, **Gore **(Possibly) and possible **Male/Female and Female/Female Sexual Relationships**. Plus if you see it as a warning, **OOC-ness**.

_**Chapter Three**_

_Kyoto, Japan - 30th December 5293_

"He's been an awfully long time." The boy at the foot of the conference table seemed worried. "It hasn't taken him this long to call before."

"No need to worry – he probably got lost on the way. He was in a weird mood before he left." The man opposite the boy replied serenely, glancing towards the holographic videophone in the centre of the table. "He most likely put in the wrong coordinates and accidentally ended up in France or something."

"Still..."

"You still worried, Kei?" The smaller boy at the other end of the room smiled lightly. "You shouldn't be – it's ringing now." Sure enough, the phone began to flash different colours, calling the room to attention. One of the men sitting at the table clicked a button on the side of it and an image of a tall brunette appeared above the metallic surface, rotating slowly.

"Yuki! What took you so long?"

Yuki smiled in apology and shrugged. "Sorry, Kei – I had to explain everything to him already. He's different this time. Actually, it's all changed with this generation. I think they've already found each other. I can only confirm that the second and eighth have found the third, but it's highly likely that they are all together."

The whole room let out shocked stutters. "W-what? How can this be?" The once calm man shook his head in disbelief. "But that means...?"

"Yeah, it does." Yuki sighed and nodded. "Something has followed me back – we got told it would happen with one specific generation. I guess this is the one. Plus there's at least one new yami." He shook his head. "We all need to be here for this one. You guys ready to cross?"

"Give us an hour – we'll scour the area before we go to the house to ensure their safety." The calm man replied, his mind settling on a plan as he spoke. "Will you be able to manage until then?"

"As long as you cross soon it shouldn't matter how long you scour."

"Good – we'll be across in fifteen minutes." The phone shut off and he turned to the rest of the room. "Pack the essentials only and be here in ten minutes, ready for action." Everyone nodded and left for their own quarters – all but Kei, who stood there awkwardly, mouth half open in an unspoken question. "Kei?"

He looked up at the man who had spoken with a light frown on his face. "Will he be okay on his own?"

The man looked away with a blank expression. "Just be fast, Kei."

* * *

_Domino, Japan - 30th December 2010_

Yuki ended the call and snapped the tiny round object back into the back of his wristwatch. He stood from Ryou's bed – having gone to his room to make the call – and glanced around at the various photos of Ryou's long-dead family. It was the story every time with the third reincarnate – named so due to the order in which the original was discovered. As a kid, the third's mother and sister would have died – in different ways according to what year it was, but tragic every time – and then, by the time he turns fourteen, his father would have turned into an out-of-control drunk who spent as little time as possible with his son. On the third's fifteenth birthday, the father would commit suicide. It happened every time, but it never showed in the pictures – the photos of that happy family, all blessed with the purest white hair, smiling at the camera.

In every life, the third reacted differently to these events – in some, they made him stronger, in others, they turned him into a mess. Yuki gave his mind a mental shake – he was beginning to sound like a textbook – and returned to this generation's third, Ryou. "Sorry about that – they should be here soon." He nodded towards the living room door. "Mind if I check them out now."

"Yeah, sure." He wrinkled his nose and hunched his shoulders. "I've told them the short version. They all think you're crazy, but they'll humour you until there's proof."

"That's more than I usually get – I usually have to force them all to see the others before they listen to me." Yuki motioned towards the door again. "Shall we?"

Ryou nodded and led him to the room. "Guys? This is Yuki." The teenagers in the room all looked up with sceptical expressions. "Just listen to him, okay?"

Yuki stared around the room in awe. They were all here – it was remarkable. Every time he met a new generation he felt the ancient aura of the originals flowing through the room. But the aura had never been this strong – this generation was becoming more and more mysterious. "That's...that's everyone. The first generation to come together on their own...fascinating."

"I thought you said there was eight?" Bakura barked the question at this stranger, nit-picking the story which Ryou had retold. "Three of us here are yamis – that leaves just five."

Yuki shook his head. "Yamis?" He looked between Ryou and Bakura with an inquisitive gaze. "Is this what you meant when you said you'd met your yami?" Ryou nodded, making Yuki sigh. "No, there are no yamis here. There were always three pairs that looked similar but you are all sourced from different originals."

Bakura barked with laughter. "Then how come we remember our ancient life?"

Yuki stared with wide eyes, finally realising why they thought that they were yamis. "You have your memories?" A slow grin spread across his face. "Oh, this is _brilliant_. How many more surprises does this generation hold?" He bit his lip in excitement, trying to contain his glee so that he could explain. "Ryou, I told you that you all had access to you memories but no one had unlocked them before, remember? Well, I think that the three of you 'yamis' have finally unlocked them!"

"You mean to say," Yami butted in with a cold voice,"that we are not yamis at all? That our hikaris are completely different people?"

"No." Yuki rubbed his face in exasperation. "That's different. The ones who look alike – the ones that you thought were yamis and hikaris – are connected by the soul...but not in the same way...Um...you should wait until Sora gets here – he's the expert on that. It's really complicated and I don't really understand it all myself."

"Sora?" Yugi asked shyly. "Who's that?"

"Just another guy from my generation. They're all on their way – should be here in..." He checked his watch – they should have crossed over the time gap by now. "...forty-five minutes."

Ryou nodded slowly and sat on the floor in front of Bakura, motioning Yuki to take a seat. They sat like that awkwardly, jumping as the doorbell went – it turned out to be the food. For half an hour, they made polite conversation – Malik being the first one to ask "So, what are the cars like in the future?" Ryou nudged him with his foot, telling him not to be so rude, but Yuki just laughed and replied with "Well, we don't call them cars any more – let's leave it at that."

A loud bang sounded from upstairs. "What the hell...?" Bakura stood, ready to go and find out what it was.

"Relax." Yuki held his hands up in a calm-down gesture and tilted his head towards the door. "Heba? You okay?"

There was a few seconds of silence, then..."I'm fine!" A few more stumbling noises sounded. "Sorry – damn bathtub got in my way."

"Oh, God." Yuki shook his head and smiled lightly at Ryou. "We'll pay for any damage that Heba causes while we're here. Actually...I'll apologise in advance for most things that most of us do. Comes with the territory to be insane."

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and then down the hallway. "Kuro? Here before me? Man, you need to stick to the plan for once."

Yuki frowned and peered round the door. "Christ, Kuro! I'm trying to wean them in slowly – one at a time." He sighed and opened the door further to allow a tiny, energetic ball of teenage boy to hurtle into the room, followed by a calm and casual blond man. The excitable one disappeared somewhere behind the sofa, but Malik let out an involuntary gasp at the casual one. He looked exactly like Marik! Well, not _exactly_ – his hair was short and he had a lot less muscle mass than his yami (non-yami...whatever).

When he spoke, his voice was deep and even. "Heba decided to make a detour from our planned scanning area – I thought it would be quicker to meet him here than search for him."

"Did _not_." The other boy appeared from behind the sofa, shocking everyone once again – he had thick black hair, all pulled forward in a wavy attempt of a scene-kid style and streaked in red and blond. His face was round with large amethyst eyes and a small sloping nose – like Yugi with flat hair. "I was following a lead."

"What kind of lead?" Kuro raised an eyebrow at the small boy's statement.

"...the lead that...um..." He looked around at all the people in the room. "Hey! Look, it's the new ones. Or old ones...technically, were newer than them..."

He ignored Heba's mutterings and turned back to Yuki. "All legit?" Yuki nodded. Kuro looked around and spotted Marik. "Good – I don't have to be embarrassed to be your hikari."

Marik blinked, not quite sure how to take that. "Sure as hell not."

Kuro glanced around the room. "Bit of a squeeze in here – anywhere else I could park?"

Ryou nodded numbly – not being able to get his head around it. These people were in the future mere minutes ago and now they were in his living room! "Yeah, the kitchen? It's a lot bigger than it is in here."

Yuki nodded. "You're right – sixteen people are not going to fit in here."

They all migrated to the spacious kitchen, all either leaning against counters, sitting at the table or – in Ryou's case – hovering around, offering drinks and what was left of the food they had ordered. Soon, more sounds came from upstairs as well as from the living room. Someone also tapped on the door in the kitchen that led to the back garden, peering through the window. He had platinum blond hair, thick with curls, and darkly tanned skin – Malik's hikari, it seemed. "Hey! Let me in!"

Yami, being the closest, snapped the lock open, allowing the tall, slender teen in. "Namu in the house!"

"Any news?" Yuki asked, ignoring the huge grin on Namu's face as he stared around the room at everyone gathered there, eventually settling on Malik, who gazed back in wonder.

"Nope, not on my front." He waved enthusiastically at Malik, getting an amused wave back. "I think that Kurai does though. Something about 'a presence' watching our moves. I say pur-lease. That guy should be renamed Serious McGerious, lord of no fun and mayor of paranoia-ville."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Even still, we should check it out."

"Whatever, he's here now to tell you himself anyway. Hey, Kurai." In the doorway stood a tall, muscular man with black, red and blond spiky hair and a dark expression – he really did look like he should be called Serious McGerious.

"Yami? Tall? Christ..." Bakura cackled at Yami's put-out glare.

Kurai looked in Yami's direction, nodding in acknowledgement. "Yo." He turned back to Yuki. "I'll discuss the issue with you later during night patrol."

Heba groaned. "Night patrol? Kurai!"

"Relax, it's not your night anyway."

Heba huffed once again, but dropped it when someone new entered the kitchen. "Sora not here yet?" The new man was well-built and tan, with a shock of white hair and angular features – Bakura's hikari.

"No, he's with Kei." Namu answered. "They're checking the further regions, so they could be late."

The Bakura look-alike (although he was tanned, whereas Bakura was pale) scowled and rolled his neck. "More trouble than they're worth, those two."

"Awww! You worried that cute little Kei will take your man? Don't fret, Taro – I'm sure they'll take pictures for you!" Heba giggled, dodging the object that Taro hurled at him.

"Your my 'new' hikari, eh?" Bakura sized him up, arms crossed.

Taro nodded at him, hardly glancing in his direction. "Yep." His focus was set on Ryou's face. "Well...Sora's gonna have a field day – couldn't imagine him looking this innocent."

Ryou tilted his head questioningly. "Sora? He's my...?"

"You rang?" Leaning against the door frame – dressed in black skinny jeans and a white vest-top, showing off his toned arms – was a slim boy with long, startlingly white hair. He was playing with his tongue piercing between his lips, which also were adorned with two black rings in the corner of his bottom lip in a spider-bite arrangement – the small expanse of skin showing at his hips showed a black tattoo of some kind. His deep brown eyes settled on Ryou. "Hi."

Ryou just stood there speechless – he could never image himself being the sort of person to get piercings or tattoos. Or even pull off the cool and effortlessly sexy vibe radiating from this boy. "H-hey."

"Oh, a stutterer. Cute." Sora looked around him at Taro, winking at him. "Don't worry, honey – Kei and I saved the hot sex for a time when you can watch."

"Where _is_ Kei?" Yuki asked seriously, worry clear in his eyes.

Sora frowned looking around the room. "He's not here?"

"Sora! You were meant to look out for him!" Yuki looked furious and panicked at the same time. "What the hell were you...?"

_Crash!_ "Ouch!" Yuki's expression cleared as he darted out into the hallway, where the sound came from. "I'm okay, I'm okay!"

The other voice was soft – almost feminine, but not quite. Their voices lowered into a quiet conversation on the other side of the wall. After about a minute, they returned together, Yuki leading. "Guys, this is Kei." He stepped aside to allow the other boy to come forward, tripping over his own feet. Yuki dove to catch him in a practised move – as though he was used to this kind of thing.

Kei laughed nervously, thanking him, and stood straight again. "Hello." He was slender and pale, with dark blond hair and soft chocolate eyes. His features were smooth and delicate, as were his movements when he wasn't falling over his own feet. He scanned the room slowly, eyes widening when they landed of Jou. "Oh! We've found you?" He offered his hand with a gentle smile. "Pleased to meet you...?"

"Jou." Jounouchi replied in a daze – somehow, he'd been expecting to not be part of this story. It was usually all of the others that had this sort of this happen to them – Yami being an ancient Pharaoh, Bakura a thief, Marik the tomb-keeper and Seto the priest. Of course, they had believed that Ryou, Malik and Yugi had been part of that before too. Jou had never really been part of that until now.

"As I told Ryou, we only just found out about the eighth original – yours. Actually, you're the first reincarnation – other than Kei – that we've come across. It seems that you're a lot more rare than the rest of us." Yuki explained.

"I-I see."

"Leave him to take all of this in, Yuki." Kuro said. "We should really tell them the plan for the next few days."

Yuki agreed and turned to the room. "I guess we should start with defence plans?"

**I apologise for how suddenly I introduced everyone, but I want to get it going! In case it isn't quite clear, the hikaris are as following: **

**Seto – Yuki**

**Yugi – Heba **

**Marik – Kuro**

**Malik – Namu**

**Yami – Kurai**

**Bakura – Taro**

**Ryou – Sora**

**Jou – Kei**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm...well I'm definitely going to play with all of these new characters but would it be weird if I put my OC's with the actual characters (even if it's not permanent)? Give me some suggestions because the only couples set in stone are Bakura/Ryou, Seto/Jou, Marik/Malik, Yami/Yugi, Taro/Sora and Yuki/Kei. They don't all get together straight away so we can play for now :) Enjoy!**

**1wildrose1 .. x**

_**Rating:**_ NC-17  
_**Pairing (s):**_ Bakura/Ryou, Seto/Jou, Marik/Malik, Yami/Yugi – the only definite OC pairings are Taro/Sora and Yuki/Kei...more to come.  
_**Spoilers:**_ ...none I think...If I accidentally spoil something then I apologise.  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters...sadface...But I do own my OC's.  
_**Summary:**_ They first arrived in Egypt 3000 years ago; then Japan in the 1990s; then the yamis appeared. A new generation of the Yu-Gi-Oh gang have discovered how to travel through time to meet their past selves, but something follows them back. Something bad...

_**Warnings:**_** Shounen-ai **(Male/male relationships), **Yaoi** (Male/male sexual relationships – though there will be forewarning of the chapters that contain the explicit stuff), **Language**, **Gore **(Possibly) and possible **Male/Female and Female/Female Sexual Relationships**. Plus if you see it as a warning, **OOC-ness**.

_**Chapter Four**_

_Domino, Japan – 30th December 2010_

"Angry polar bear!" The whole room – which had been thick with awkward tension just moments before – stared at Namu in amusement. "Just something to break the ice."

Malik cackled along with Namu, making Marik sigh in defeat. "Oh god...there's two of them."

"Hey!" Malik frowned at his old yami, hands on his hips. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Marik just shook his head an shrugged. "Nothing. Ra, Malik – can't you take a joke?"

During the bickering, Namu had stepped back next to Kuro. "Wow...they're worse than us." He whispered to the nodding man. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"So...Bakura, was it?" Bakura nodded at Taro's question, crossing his arms. "What's your story?"

The paler of the two raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "My 'story'?"

"Yeah." Taro cocked his head to the side. "Like, why are you a moody bastard all the time?"

Seto coughed to hide his laughter at the furious expression on Bakura's face. "Watch your fucking tongue...!"

"Calm down." Kurai's voice was deep and threatening – aimed at both of them. "Taro stop antagonising the new kid. We're on a job – show some professional restraint." His words may have been scolding Taro, but it was clear to everyone that he was warning Bakura off. To their surprise, the pale man did back down with a firm glare set on his face.

"Um...now you're all here, what is going to happen?" Ryou asked Yuki. "How long do you plan on staying?"

"Oh right." Yuki looked at his strange watch-like contraption before answering. "At the most we'll be staying for eighteen months, but I doubt it would take that long. A few weeks maybe? We just have to investigate why you've all come together and assess the implications. We have a place to stay but I'd like to station at least two of us here at the house if that's okay with you?"

Ryou glanced at Bakura who tightened his jaw and shrugged – it wasn't technically Bakura's house, but he still lived there and Ryou felt the need to ask him. "Yeah, that's okay...what about the others' houses, though?"

"I told you that you are the easiest to find, right? Well, that counts for anything else that's trying to find you as well – not that there is! I'm probably just being over-cautious, but I don't want to take chances with this generation. As for the others..." Yuki glanced around with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I doubt that any of you are in danger as long as Ryou is protected, but it might be a good idea to stay here as much as possible."

"Why the hell are you here?" Marik growled suddenly, making Yuki jump. "I really doubt it's just an interest in history or whatever if you're willing to put us all in danger. So what are you really here for?"

Heba giggled nervously as Sora stepped in to answer. "You thought that all we're here for is to update our textbooks?" He swished his hair back and clicked his tongue ring against his teeth in a gesture that clearly showed he thought this was a moot point. "Yeah, because we would spend that amount of time and money on something that trivial, as well as risk our lives in the process." His voice dripped in sarcasm. "Yes, there's a damn reason but until you know all of the facts you won't really understand any of it and if we tell you everything now there's a good chance it'll overload you and that won't have good repercussions – trust me."

Heba broke the silence that followed with his continued giggles. "God, Sora – way to make a good first impression." He shook his head at the seriousness of his usually laid-back friend. "Well...anyone know what's on TV tonight? Wait..." He looked at Yuki. "They do have TV now, don't they?" Yuki nodded and Heba jumped about happily. "Yay! I love the old shows."

"Okay, so that's Heba and Kuro in the house tonight and Kurai and I on night patrol. Sound good?"

Everyone agreed with Yuki's suggestions and the off-duty members of the new generation bid their goodbyes and made their way out to wherever they were staying. All except Kei who lingered behind. "Yuki, can I talk to you first?"

"Sure." The two left the kitchen after the others, leaving the eight friends alone with Kurai, Heba and Kuro.

"Well, it's late." Bakura slipped his hand into Ryou's. "Better get to bed."

Ryou nodded and told everyone to make themselves comfortable before following his boyfriend upstairs to their room. As soon as the door was closed, Bakura whipped around and pinned him to the bed, stroking his face lovingly. "I've wanted to get you to myself all day."

Ryou giggled, trying to stop his lover's pesky hands from pulling at his shirt. "C'mon, Kura – everyone's downstairs. We can't..." Lips found his own to halt his speech. Sighing into the kiss, Ryou twined his fingers through Bakura's soft hair, feeling his torso being exposed inch by inch. "Mmm...n-no. Kura, stop it." Despite his words, he pulled his lover closer, allowing him to settle between his thighs.

"Yeah, you're right." Bakura hummed against his neck, having had progressed his kisses lower. "We _do_ have company...we should stop." Of course, he continued ravishing his boyfriend's flushed skin.

A low groan escaped Ryou's lips as teeth grazed the sensitive spot behind his ear. "Right...so we're stopping." He rolled over so that he was straddling the older man.

"Absolutely – not happening." His hands slid down Ryou's sides, pulling their hips together as their lips collided once again – this time it was full of heat and tongue, getting faster and faster as the pace of their hips rocking against each other increased.

Bakura's fingers found the button on Ryou's jeans, opening them wide enough to slip his hand into...

"Oh! God...um...this isn't the bathroom...I...sorry!" The teens snapped their heads up in shock to see a traumatised Heba shielding his eyes.

"Second door on the left." Bakura snapped in frustration.

"Thanks!" He rushed out, closing the door behind him.

Bakura groaned, flopping back down on the mattress. "I'm really starting to get pissed off with these so-called hikaris." He glared at the door as though it was its fault that he wasn't going to get any that night. "We really should get a lock on that bloody door."

Ryou rubbed his blush-ridden face as he clambered off of his lover, much to Bakura's disappointment. "Yeah, we should." He pulled off his jeans and slid under the covers. "Night, Kura."

"Wait, we're really stopping?" Bakura asked in horror. All he got was a tired mumble in response. "I'm actually going to kill them..."

"Night, Kura." Ryou repeated firmly from under the blanket.

Bakura grumbled but got out of his clothes and into bed. "Fine."

* * *

"You see? These markings originate from the drop-off point." Kurai glanced back at Yuki to see what he thought about it. The ground before them – a forest floor – was littered with scratched and scrapes, as though someone had tried to get rid of the evidence of footprints. "They cannot be ours – they're heading in the wrong direction."

Yuki pursed his lips in thought. "I agree, we should be cautious. Something definitely followed us back – I can feel it here." He glanced around the trees that were so unnaturally still and quiet. "We need to find out what it is and why it's here before it gets to him."

"Everything is lost if he dies." Kurai said, allowing the cold wind to blow his hair into his face. "We can't let it remain here. If it won't cross back over we have to stop it permanently."

Yuki's face tensed as he rolled his shoulders back, working out the knots that had formed from the long hours of crouching in the shadows. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I would really hate killing something for what's in its nature."

"I know." The Yami look-alike skimmed his fingers across the disturbed dirt. "But we may have to."

The tiniest sound stirred the air – a snapping of a twig – and it instantly put them on guard. The wind turned warm and slow as the stars disappeared one by one. "Show yourself, creature."

A thick mist descended around the two crouching men, a heavy pressure seeming to press on them, making it hard to breathe. The snapping sounds grew louder and louder, trailing the path of the swirling black fog. Impish tittering echoed through their minds, closing in. "Did you hear me? Show yourself!"

"In time." A high-pitched voice pierced the air, coming from everywhere and nowhere at once. "For now I play."

And then it was gone. The loud silence loomed over them like a tonne of bricks. "Well..." Yuki's eyes flickered around the suddenly empty space. "Um...right..."

Kurai raised an eyebrow at the speechless leader. "Evidence enough to raise security?"

"I'd say!" Yuki stood from his crouch and pulled Kurai along, both sensing their follower. "We can discuss this later."

For the rest of the night the men were on guard, hardly speaking so that they didn't miss any noises. The reality of the danger that they were putting everyone in had started to dawn on them and if they weren't careful then Ryou would end up dead.

Then they would all be in serious trouble. Deadly trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm thinking that this is going to be a short story with lots of sequels and prequels for the different generations...I really like the idea of that...Anyway – Enjoy!**

**1wildrose1 .. x**

_**Rating:**_ NC-17  
_**Pairing (s):**_ Bakura/Ryou, Seto/Jou, Marik/Malik, Yami/Yugi, Kurai/Heba, Kuro/Namu, Taro/Sora and Yuki/Kei.  
_**Spoilers:**_ ...none I think...If I accidentally spoil something then I apologise.  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters...sadface...But I do own my OC's.  
_**Summary:**_ They first arrived in Egypt 3000 years ago; then Japan in the 1990s; then the yamis appeared. A new generation of the Yu-Gi-Oh gang have discovered how to travel through time to meet their past selves, but something follows them back. Something bad...

_**Warnings:**_** Shounen-ai **(Male/male relationships), **Yaoi** (Male/male sexual relationships – though there will be forewarning of the chapters that contain the explicit stuff), **Language**, **Gore **(Possibly) and possible **Male/Female and Female/Female Sexual Relationships**. Plus if you see it as a warning, **OOC-ness**.

_**Chapter Five**_

_Domino, Japan – 31st December 2010_

"What are you doing?" Kuro frowned as he watched Bakura carry huge boxes one by one out from the attic, holding each in one arm as he climbed down the ladder. "They look heavy – you want some help?"

"No, I'm fine." Bakura had developed a thin tolerance to the hikaris after a "talk" with Ryou – which basically consisted of Ryou telling him to man up and get over it. "It's New Years Eve tonight and Ryou's been planning a dinner thing for the six of us but it's kind of turned into a mini party since you all turned up and upped the numbers."

"Oh, I see..." Kuro peered into the box that Bakura had just put down and spotted an amp and other music playing equipment. "It's New Years Eve? Well...that's fortunate."

"Fortunate?" Bakura glanced down from the opening to the attic. "How so?"

Kuro chuckled deeply and shook his head. "No reason...well, I just know a few people who will be getting some tonight."

"Who?" Bakura began to descend the ladder, once again, with a large box of linen to cover the dining table. "Wait – how do you know?"

"It happens every time with the same couples – I can't really tell you who 'cos Yuki would have a litter – but every generation seems to find their soul mate or whatever the same year that we appear to them. We usually aim to get here earlier in the year, and so we get to see the awkward flirting – but, seeing as it's next year tomorrow, I assume that it will all happen tonight."

"Oh...I see." Bakura set the last box on the floor and slid the ladder back into the crevice above them. "That must be amusing to you."

"Not really." Kuro shrugged and grabbed a few of the boxes, following Bakura downstairs. "I mean, we have to live through the little relationship dramas again and again. I mean, Sora and Taro nearly split quite a few times over the tension between Taro and Yuki..."

"What?" Bakura stopped mid-step and glanced over his shoulder at the Marik lookalike. "What happened there?"

"The same thing that's bound to happen – actually, it probably already _has_ happened – between you and...Seto, I think his name is." Kuro shrugged and leaned against a wall to relieve the weight of the boxes slightly. "Sora and Yuki dated for a while and people made a huge deal about it 'cos Yuki is the famous CEO of Kaiba Corp. They didn't even sleep together and Taro still makes a huge deal about it whenever Yuki even looks at Sora."

Bakura emitted a low growl. "I can see where he's coming from..."

"So it has happened already then?" Kuro shook his head. "Look, man, if you're anything like Taro then this is probably a wasted speech, but I'm guessing that you don't even know why they broke up?" Bakura looked away and Kuro nodded. "I take that as a no. They decided that they were too close to be intimate and agreed to split before they ruined their friendship. It wasn't the intense whirlwind romance that the media said it was – they were just short of stories and obsessed with Yuki's private life. That's it. They haven't even seen each other naked, man – let it go."

"And how the hell would _you_ know?" Bakura clicked his teeth together in agitation.

"Me and Sora are close because he and Namu are such good friends." Kuro shrugged and shifted his hold on the box to stimulate blood flow back to his numb fingers. "Look, I'm not trying to tell you how to act or anything, but just get the whole story before you punish the guy for something in the past."

A low snarl escaped Bakura's lips as he pushed his heels into the floor and started to walk again. "Just stay out of my business."

Kuro sighed and followed him to the living room. _That's exactly what Taro said._

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Hmm..." Heba twitched his nose as he flicked through the channels, sitting in front of the TV with a look of utmost concentration plastered on his face. "These 'reality' shows are so fake...I love them..."

Yugi mumbled something incoherent from his bundle of blankets on the sofa in answer, wiggling the toes that remained exposed to the outside world. Yami – who was sitting up, cross legged, at the end of the very same sofa – smirked and pinched the wriggling appendages, making Yugi shriek. "Hey!" Yami chuckled, clasped the unprotected ankle and pulled, making the smaller boy squeak and disappear beneath the covers. "Mmph!"

"Sorry, Yugi? I didn't quite hear you." Yami grinned as Yugi struggled with the tangle of material.

"Yami!" Yugi's pink face came into view as he emerged, wide-eyed and hugely pissed off. "I swear to God, I'm going to...!"

"Shhh!" Heba didn't even look up from his shows but he had one hand splayed out in the direction of the two on the sofa. "It's getting good."

Yami turned his head to see what exactly was getting good and frowned. "Getting good? It's _Supernanny US_."

"Yeah? Your point?"

"...nothing at all..." The spiky-haired man was astounded at the utter focus that the the other held when watching old re-runs of bad shows – then again, for him it would be the first time seeing them for him.

Ryou came into the room balancing several stacks of party hats and streamers in his arms. "Are you three going to sit there all day?"

"Sounds like the plan."

"Yami!" Yugi frowned at him and pulled himself out of the knot of blankets. "Need help, Ryou?"

"Yeah, that'll be great actually. I know there's only sixteen of us – so it's not really a party – but I still want to decorate the place and get some food out." Ryou tossed the hats and streamers on a chair and heard a knock at the door. "Yami can you get that?"

It turned out to be the rest of the hikaris back from their safe house. Yuki and Kurai both excused themselves and went upstairs to sleep while the others were left at the mercy of Ryou and his boxes. For the next few hours the fourteen of them prepared the house for New Years Eve – decorating, cooking, cleaning.

Heba and Namu shared a glance as Seto helped Jou hang a banner, giggling behind their hands. "Well, we know what _they'll _be up to tonight." Namu wrinkled his nose and grinned. "I really wish there were more surprises with this job."

Heba shrugged and nudged him mischievously as Yami and Yugi struggled with the oven. "You never know, Namu – there's been so many things different with this generation...who knows what's going to happen tonight!"

**I'm really not proud of this chapter...but I haven't updated in a while so I needed a filler – I'll make up for it next time, promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmm...this is the last chapter – told you it would be short XD I may do some sequels depending on how I feel after all my other projects are over. I apologise for the delays in updates, but I have had some real-world stuff to deal with. Enjoy!**

**1wildrose1 .. x**

_**Rating:**_ NC-17  
_**Pairing (s):**_ Bakura/Ryou, Seto/Jou, Marik/Malik, Yami/Yugi, Kurai/Heba, Kuro/Namu, Taro/Sora and Yuki/Kei.  
_**Spoilers:**_ ...none I think...If I accidentally spoil something then I apologise.  
_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters...sadface...But I do own my OC's.  
_**Summary:**_ They first arrived in Egypt 3000 years ago; then Japan in the 1990s; then the yamis appeared. A new generation of the Yu-Gi-Oh gang have discovered how to travel through time to meet their past selves, but something follows them back. Something bad...

_**Warnings:**_** Shounen-ai **(Male/male relationships), **Yaoi** (Male/male sexual relationships – though there will be forewarning of the chapters that contain the explicit stuff), **Language**, **Gore **(Possibly). Plus if you see it as a warning, **OOC-ness**.

**WARNING! Lemony lime at the end! And _MEGA_ fluff!**

_**Chapter Six**_

_Domino, Japan – 31st December 2010_

Seto had never been the sort of man to be left speechless. Sure, he had been up against some pretty surprising – and downright impossible – situations, but he had always been able to muster up some kind of speech to floor his opponent or obscure his lack of comprehension. Now, however, he was most certainly, utterly and profoundly, _speechless_.

"Well?" The tiny question did not waver in any way, despite the the...unusual reasoning behind it. Yes, Seto was clever and witty – composed in every way. But who the hell would remain calm and collected when Jounouchi Katsuya himself was posed in such a way – sprawled across the bed in one of Ryou's spare rooms, hair strewn in a messy halo, legs spread, arms above his head, seemingly drunk, _naked_ and begging for Seto to – in his own words – 'fuck him'. "You coming over?"

Was he? He didn't know what to do in this new dynamic the two of them had entered. Was Jou too drunk for him to take advantage? Was he not drunk enough to regret it? Was this a game – a cruel trick played by the blond to humiliate him? No, that couldn't be it – Jou wasn't like that. Despite his thoughts, Seto found himself edging closer to the bed, gazing warily – no, _hungrily_ – at the squirming boy before him. "How much have you had to drink, Jou?"

"Hmm?" Jou lifted onto his elbows, grinning lopsidedly. "Not much...just enough to get over my nerves." Seeing that Seto had stopped approaching as soon as he heard that Jou had, indeed, had alcohol, the blond pouted and pulled himself up completely to crawl to the end of the bed. He reached out to the brunette, urging him closer. "I just...I've wanted this for such a long time – I had to have a little liquid confidence to really go for it though."

"So the only reason that you could stand to do this is under the influence of alcohol. Real nice." Seto took in deep breaths to stop himself from rushing to that slim body reaching out for him. He wanted to – God, how he wanted to – but he couldn't help feeling insulted that Jou had to be drunk to sleep with him. That was just harsh. "If you really think that I'm going to do anything with you when you're like this, then you are sorely mistaken."

"No! No...I just didn't know if you would want to." Jou began to feel self conscious, entirely aware that he was naked and kneeling at the edge of the bed in front of a man that was pretty much rejecting his advances. "I thought that if you said no, then I wouldn't feel like jumping off a cliff. It hasn't really worked that way." Jou bit his lip and sat back down, drawing the blankets around himself. "You've made it clear that you don't want to – can you just go?"

"But I do want to." Seto stared at the wall behind the bed awkwardly, seeing in his peripheral vision that the other had looked up in confusion. "Don't take it as a rejection – just that I'm not going to...you know...when you're drunk. I don't want to be that guy."

Jou nodded, feeling strangely...relieved? He didn't actually want to go that far so soon, but he had no other ideas on how to lure Seto away from the party. That and the combination of alcohol and teenage hormones was lethal to his common sense. Either way, he was pretty glad that he hadn't had to give up his virginity in this way for Seto to admit that the attraction was mutual. "Oh." Jou yawned and shifted a little in his place. "So...you wanted to as well?"

The brunette cleared his throat and cautiously perched himself on the edge of the bed. "Uh, yeah – of course. I've always felt that way about you." He began to pull at a loose thread in the comforter, which was now revealed thanks to Jou having wrapped himself in a cocoon of blanket and bed sheet. "How could I not? You're the most beautiful person I've ever met – a bit loud and unpolished, but that kind-of grew on me."

Jou stared in disbelief – beautiful? Him? He'd always felt that way? That didn't sound like like mere lust to him, or like he just wanted a pointless fuck. "What are you saying, Seto?"

Why did his heart pound so much when Jou said his name? Seto's mouth was suddenly indescribably dry and he had the overwhelming urge to reach out to the blond beside him. "I'm saying that maybe – I don't know – maybe you're someone that I could fall in love with?" Slender arms wrapped around Seto's waist as a face pressed into his back. He smiled contentedly and placed a hand over the ones on his stomach. "Jou?"

"...thank you." His voice was so soft – so delicate – that Seto just had to smile. They sat like that for a while – neither boy breaking the silence – until Jou's breathing became deeper and more even, indicating that he had fallen asleep. Seto carefully disentangled himself from the blond and lay him down gently, making sure the blanket covered all of him.

Just before he left the room to rejoin the party, Seto leaned down to whisper in the sleeping boy's ear. "Good night, Jou."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Kei smiled lightly when he saw his yami, Jou, walk upstairs after Seto – who had escaped from the party to go to the bathroom – looking drunk, yet determined. Those two were so perfect for one another, he was shocked that they weren't together already...then again, he may have been a little biased, seeing as he knew already who would be joining souls tonight. "Kei?" Yuki approached him with a grin on his face, cheeks slightly pink from heat and intoxication. "What's got you all happy?"

Kei wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and began to sway with him to the music playing through the room. "Just seeing a little romance blooming. Why? Are you upset that you weren't the one to put the smile on my face?"

"Hmm...maybe a little. But I know that there's always a certain smile reserved just for me." Kei rolled his eyes and giggled softly. "Hey, look – there it is!"

"You're so corny – it's quite sickening."

"Yeah...sickening as in amazing."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Didn't mean it to." Yuki pulled the younger boy closer, pressing his lips to Kei's forehead and sighing happily. He loved moments like these – just the two of them being weird together, no interruptions. They were rare – precious gems amidst the chaos of their time-consuming job as head hunters for the Lights – so he savoured them beyond anything else. "Hey, Kei?"

"Hmm?"

"Love you." He leaned down and brought their lips together in a familiar kiss, sliding his hands down to Kei's hips and settling them in their usual spot. Kei let out a soft breath in contentment, playing with the hair on the back of Yuki's neck.

"Love you too, Yuki."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Seto froze halfway down the stairs, seeing the two men that looked so much like he and Jou wrapped in each other's arms and lip locked. They looked so right together – so perfectly suited. He couldn't help but see what he and Jou would look like in them – and he really liked that idea. It was only a matter of time before Jou slept off the effects of the alcohol, but Seto definitely planned to have what they had as soon as he could.

After a few minutes, Seto realised that he was intruding on a private moment and made his way through to the kitchen as quietly as possible, finding Ryou making more snacks and Marik and Malik making out just a little ways from the door that lead through to the garden. The whitenette looked up as he walked in with a knowing look. "Hey, Seto..."

"No, I didn't sleep with Jou." Clearly Ryou and Jou had discussed it beforehand because, well, they told each other everything.

Ryou's face dropped. "What? I thought you liked him?"

"Yeah, I do – but you of all people know that I won't get with someone who's drunk."

Pink dusted Ryou's alabaster cheeks as he pursed his lips in embarrassment. "Oh, yeah...sorry – I forgot."

Seto just shrugged with a small smile. "No need to be sorry – I think we are getting together anyway."

"Really? That's great!" Ryou beamed as he poured several bags of crisps into serving bowls. "What happened then?"

Seto rolled his eyes – an action that he only ever carried out in front of his best friend and occasionally his brother – and chuckled once. "As if I would tell you – besides, I'm sure Jou would kill me for taking away his 'detailed' conversation about it with you."

"Oh, look at you – being all considerate of his feelings. Say, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were whipped." Seto narrowed his eyes and gave him the finger. "What? Too soon?"

"Way too soon. I'm not even with him yet."

"You're near enough." Ryou placed the newly filled bowls on the diminished snack table, clicking his tongue with annoyance when he saw that Malik and Marik were slowly progressing along the kitchen wall towards that very table. "They're going to do it on my table, aren't they?" Seto nodded solemnly, making Ryou sigh. "Oh, well...nothings going to stop them now." He shook his head and walked back over to where Seto was. "I can't believe how many people have gotten together tonight."

The brunette frowned inquisitively. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there's you and Jou – I don't care what you say, you're unofficially together in my book – Malik and Marik, Yami and Yugi are in the living room 'getting familiar' and Kuro and Namu – though I'm pretty sure that they were together before."

"Yuki and Kei as well." Seto added, earning an uncharacteristic smirk from Ryou.

"They're engaged already – now, why would you bring up Yuki and Kei, hmm?"

Once again, blue eyes were rolled. Seto was suddenly reminded of Jou's state and turned to fill the kettle with water, switching it on – Jou probably could do with a coffee to sober him up. "Because I passed them in the hallway getting all cosy. Anyway, Heba and Kurai are together too – so are Sora and Taro."

Ryou jumped up to sit on the kitchen counter, still fluttering his eyelashes at Seto sarcastically – he didn't even question the fact that the brunette was using his stuff without asking. "I know – everyone's paired up! It's so cute."

"Ah, Ryou – you try so hard to hide your feminine side, and yet..."

"Shut up, you. I'm girly and I'm okay with it." The whitenette poked his tongue out and glanced at the doorway, seeing Bakura standing there with his hands in his pockets, not making a sound. "Hey, Kura."

Seto stiffened and gazed warily over to his best friend's other half. "Bakura." The kettle whistled and clicked off, indicating that it was boiled, giving Seto the excuse to busy himself with making Jou a very sugary coffee.

Bakura clenched his fists tightly and took a deep, visibly calming breath. "Hey, Ry. Seto."

To say that the two in the kitchen were shocked would have been an understatement – Bakura had not laid into Seto for being alone with his boyfriend. That fact alone was unbelievable. "Well, I'm going to check on Jou." Seto made his way out of the kitchen quickly – coffee mug in tow – not wanting to jinx whatever temporary calm there was between him and Bakura.

"Where have you been all this time?" Ryou asked his boyfriend lightly, still confused as to why they were not arguing yet.

Bakura shrugged, bringing the smaller boy into his embrace, caressing his face with the back of his hands. "Talking to Taro – about you actually."

Ryou furrowed his eyebrows. "About me?"

"Yeah, apparently he and Sora have had the same kind of...issues as we have because Sora and Yuki dated." He puffed air out roughly through his nose and pressed his forehead to Ryou's. "I'm sorry for being such a dick. I know it's not Seto's fault and that I make a fuss over nothing. I really don't want my jealousy to get between us any more."

Ryou's jaw dropped. Did Bakura really just admit that he was wrong? _Christ_..."I-it's okay, Kura. I get why you get mad, but really nothing happened."

"I know that now." He gathered the younger boy in his arms and held him close to his body, pressing a cheek to the top of that pure white hair. "I'm sorry, Ry-Ry. I love you."

No more arguments? That was the best news he'd heard all year – this hostility that had put a strain on their relationship had gone on too long, and Ryou was glad to be rid of it. "I love you too, Kura."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"I know, I know – but Yuki said that you can't be here." Taro rolled his shoulders, stretching out any knots that were there, and cracked his neck as he pulled the glowing purple portal between his hands, muscles tense with the effort. "Come on, Mayumi – I really would not enjoy pummelling a woman."

"I would." Sora clicked his tongue ring in irritation as the dark shadow loomed over the two of them, swirling faster and faster in anger, all the while growing thicker and blacker. "Girl, you have issues – following us back? That's low, even for your standards."

"Low? _Me?_" The shadow screeched, whipping its frail edges out at Sora, barely making him shift. "You're the one who stole him away from me! You will pay for this if I have to follow you to the ends of the Earth!"

"Stole him? Honey, he _gladly_ crawled back to me after your little rendezvous." He swished his white hair back and smirked up at the seething shadow. "You were just a cheap fuck, sweetheart."

"No! Taro, tell him that you love me! Tell him that he will not get his tacky claws into you!"

Taro just snorted, amused at the bitch fight that was going on. "He can get his claws any-fucking-where he wants. You need to leave, Mayumi – now."

A high pitched scream pierced the air, growing louder and louder as the shadow compressed, being drawn towards the small portal that they had opened. "No! Taro, I will get you back! I will not stop, you hear me? You're dead Sora! I'll..."

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." With that Sora upped the power of the portal, pulling Mayumi's presence into it with a snap, closing immediately afterwards. "That was easier than expected."

"Says you." Taro rubbed his strained muscles, frowning. "She's going to be back, you know."

"Yeah, I know." He sat against the base of a large oak tree that resided at the bottom of Ryou's garden. "Man, Taro – you sure knew how to pick girls when you into that kind of shit."

"I know, but the psychos were always more interesting." He chuckled at Sora's glare and dropped to a crouch in front of his fiancé. "She wasn't just here because of me – we both know that. Ryou's in trouble – that portal will only hold for a few weeks. We have to stay here to stop her getting to him."

The other boy sighed and nodded, reluctantly agreeing. "I don't get her – why would some sociopathic bitch with a mega crush on my man want to harm the hikari cycle?"

Taro rested his chin on his knees, thinking deeply. "Maybe she thinks that breaking the cycle will...um...piss you off? Heh, I don't know."

"Whatever – we'll just have to be on guard from now on. No stinking shadow in going to take _my_ man." Sora pushed himself up suddenly and tackled Taro to the ground. They rolled around, wrestling for dominance – giggling all the way, because they both knew who would be on top. "Oof!" Sora wheezed as the wind was knocked out of him, glaring playfully up at the smug face of his fiancé.

"Well, I dunno – you are getting pretty dull now..." Taro cackled as Sora half-heatedly swung for him, easily pinning his wrists above his head. "Then again, you do have some pretty awesome tattoos and piercings."

"Hmm?" Sora smirked, pulling the best seductive face he could in this position. "Well, why don't you get reacquainted with them?"

"All of them?" Taro raised his eyebrows, still well aware that they were in Ryou's back garden – albeit obscured from view behind the large oak tree. He also remembered just how 'hidden' some of those tattoos and piercings were.

"Mhm – _all_ of them." Without further ado, Taro pounced, not letting the other make another coherent sound for the rest of the night.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Seto?" Jou had woken to a semi-dark room, alone and confused as to why he had a slight headache – then again, he was a real lightweight and didn't drink that much, so it could have been a small hangover already. That would make sense, seeing as he didn't feel dizzy or light-headed any more. On the bedside table was a large mug of coffee that had not been there before. He yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, noting that it was now pitch black outside and the noise from downstairs had dimmed to a mere mumble.

For the life of him, he could not recall where Seto had gotten to – last thing he remembered, the two of them had confessed their mutual attraction and they were hugging...well, vertically spooning with their clothes on, to be more accurate. Had Seto changed his mind? Jou bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hold back the wave of emotion that came along with the thought of that alone. Surely not...Then again, maybe Seto had only said all of that to shut him up, hoping that the alcohol would make him forget it all. Maybe...

"Oh, Jou – you're up. If you want to go back to the party, you better go fast – the countdown to New Years is in about half an hour. I'm not going – it's been too long a day." The very man that was occupying his thoughts appeared from the en suite doorway, dressed only in boxers, wiping toothpaste from his lips. His sharp blue eyes – so beautifully deceptive in the way of making you think that they were cold like ice, when they were actually passionate and fierce like a raging sea – scanned Jou's appearance, frowning when he saw the hurt in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Jou grinned suddenly, flinging the covers aside and crawled to the very edge of the bed, reaching for Seto, who gladly obliged to the embrace. "Nothing! I just...well, I thought you left..."

Seto sighed and lifted Jou's face, using his index finger underneath his chin. When the honey orbs finally allowed themselves to meet with cerulean, Seto spoke firmly and evenly, leaving no room for a debate. "I will not leave you now that I have you – that's just not ever going to happen. So don't worry yourself about an impossibility."

Jou smiled, blushing lightly, looking down in happy embarrassment. It was only then that he realised something _very_ important. "Oh my God, I'm naked!"

Seto just raised his eyebrows in amusement as the younger boy scrambled around to find something to cover himself. "Yes, you are. Have you had your coffee yet?"

Jou shook his head, half distracted by not only his own nakedness, but by Seto's very visible chest and stomach also. "I don't like drinking caffeine before bed. Besides, I didn't drink that much – the effects are gone now."

The brunette nodded and sat down beside him on the bed, peering cautiously at his reactions. "Is it okay if I stay here with you tonight? Everywhere else is taken for...other purposes."

Jou's mouth ran dry all of a sudden – Seto wanted to sleep in the same bed as him? He gulped a little when he realised that that would most likely lead to something else. It wasn't as though he didn't want to do that with Seto – because, _man_, he wanted to – but he had never gone further than a kiss with anybody. Needless to say, he was terrified – and yet, he really wanted this to happen. Life was confusing. Jou nodded – not trusting his voice – and scooched over, allowing Seto to slide into the bed beside him.

They lay on their sides, facing each other – Jou's hands bunched up in the blanket as he tried to wring out his nerves. "You okay, Jou?" The question startled him, making him look up into those concerned eyes. That was it – those eyes convinced him to do this, despite his nerves. Seto cared a lot about him right? It seemed like the right thing to do...He shuffled forward, placing his slightly clammy palm on that rock hard chest as he leaned up to kiss the angelic being before him, squeezing his eyes shut. His first kiss with Seto...almost. "Uh...you missed."

Jou's eyes flung open to find his lips connected with the other boy's chin. "Oh, um..." He drew back, biting his lip, completely mortified. Great – he really messed that up. So much for impulsive. Then Seto chuckled light-heartedly and clasped the blond's face between his hands, lips descending on the other's surely and confidently. His thumbs brushed back and forth on Jou's jaw as index fingers teased circles into the soft flesh behind his ears, effectively turning Jou's insides to mush** (1)**.

Jou's arms slipped around Seto's back, pulling him closer as the kiss deepened, allowing them to explore each other's mouths. He felt so deliciously helpless – drowning in those sensations as Seto's skilful tongue danced with his own inexperienced one, all the while massaging the sensitive skin of his neck. Fingertips skimmed towards the nape of his neck, slowly – oh-so slowly – tracing one digit from his hairline, all the way down his spine, a warm prickling feeling following the path.

During this process, Jou found himself burying his hands into that immaculate hair, having the strong urge to mess it up – to make him look as scattered as he, himself, felt. His breathing became heavier as those fingers reached his lower back, so close to a certain area. Seto's palm pressed flat against his skin, drifting lower and lower, pausing for just a second on the smooth round cheeks before continuing to the backs of Jou's thighs, his fingertips just brushing the inner curves.

Judging by how tense Jou got when his hand touched his arse, Seto realised that expecting to go all the way tonight was ridiculous – not only was their relationship so young, but he knew that Jou was still a virgin, so the full 'act' was just not going to happen right now. Not that he minded at all – there was other things that they could do.

Seto's hand curled round the back of Jou's knee, pulling it up and settling the boy's thigh over his own hip, helping him to stay in this position with a hand on the small of his back. Jou moaned softly into Seto's mouth as his still naked manhood met the other man's clothed one, creating a heated friction.

The blond squirmed under yet more touches – this time from Seto's other hand making barely-there caresses across his chest and stomach, dipping a finger into shallow contours and circling his nipples and navel. When he was satisfied with Jou's mewls and whimpers, Seto's hand travelled lower to brush his fingers through the neatly trimmed hair that preceded the other boy's member.

"Mmm..." Seto smiled at the groan, deepening their kiss further and quickening the pace a little, making Jou's breath hitch. At the same time, his hand breeched the point of no return and stroked the head of the straining appendage, making the blond gasp at the intimate touch and push his hips into it with a groan.

Jou trailed one hand into those cotton boxers to match Seto's actions, feeling guilty to be having all of the attention – he wrapped his fingers around the shaft when Seto did, soon giving into instinct. Everything was sensation – the feel of their dancing tongues, the touch of slick skin sliding against each other, the exploration of intimacy. Moans were trapped between their joined lips as their pace quickened yet again – Jou writhed against the steadying hand on his back, getting closer and closer to completion.

Without warning, the blond gasped and released all over Seto's hand and his own stomach. He blushed bright red and covered his face with his hands. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I'm not usually that fast! I just..."

"Shhh." Seto hushed, pulling Jou's hands to his chest so he could look him in the eyes. "It's fine – you've never done anything like this before, so you're not used to it being that intense. Don't worry about it."

"I guess..." Jou bit his lip and looked down, remembering that Seto was still rock hard. He brought his hand back to its previous position, pumping up and down again.

"J-Jou, you don't have to..." Seto's voice trembled a little as Jou ran his thumb over the very tip, making him buck into his hand. Jou just shook his head and tightened his grip slightly, moving faster, encouraged by the quick pants emitting from the brunette. Soon enough, Seto pressed his face into Jou's shoulder and growled in pleasure, spurting into his hand.

The two collapsed into each other, breathing heavily and clutching each other close. "Hey, Jou?" Seto's deep voice was silky smooth in the perfect silence. The vibrations of his words tingled against the ear he was whispering into. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six..." The blond pulled his arms around Seto tighter, smiling gently as he counted down alongside him in his head. "five, four, three..." This was it – his new start with the one guy he never believed he could be with. "two, one." Seto pulled his head back, keeping their lips a mere hair width's apart. "Happy New Year, Jou." With that one kiss, Jou's wish to be someone special to Seto came true as the celebrations raged on all around them – fireworks, laughter, kisses, poppers. But laying there in Seto's arms, Jou couldn't help but think _'thank God that I'm here' –_ because there was nowhere else he would rather be.

**I've left this story open for a possible sequel – which will have some actual danger to do with Mayumi – which will probably happen in a few months. I know this wasn't a very action packed or plot rich fiction, but I really enjoyed writing it :) Thank you everyone who read along with me, even if you didn't review – your support means the world!**

**(1) Having that little bit of skin behind your ears stroked feels nice – that's all I'm saying ;P**


End file.
